Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $0.001\;47$
Explanation: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{1}$ : there are $2$ zeroes If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{1}$ and those zeroes , there are $\exponentColor{3}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.001\;47 = \leadingColor{1}.47 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-3}}$